CONCIERTO PARA DOS VOCES
by Violet-shortygilr
Summary: Inspirada en los juegos olimpicos y el calendario Bleach 2009, una historia donde dos polos opuestos se atraeran con un simple cambio de circunstancias y eventos inesperados, quizas si existan las almas gemelas.
1. En Busca de un Sueño

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, yo solo hago esta historia que me hace feliz ****, sin fines lucrativos, jeje**

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

**'Pensamientos'**

**Inspirada en el Ichiruki, en la canción del mismo título y en la peli "the cutting edge", nada me pertenece pero me inspira**

**CONCIERTO PARA DOS VOCES**

**Capítulo 1: ****En busca de un sueño**

* * *

- Karakura, Karakura, Karakura, Karakura…!- gritaban a coro mientras Ichigo Kurosaki corría en competencia de 400 metros con vallas, no solo para ganar la copa de las olimpiadas regionales, sino también para ser notado por el par de entrenadores buscadores de talento que allí se encontraban y quienes, si ganaba le habían garantizado llevarlo hasta las olimpiadas para ganar el oro por Japón.

Finalmente logro romper con su cuerpo aquella cinta que le garantizaba la victoria y junto con la aclamación del público le anunciaban que la victoria era suya.

- Bien hecho Kurosaki – decía el entrenador de su escuela mientras le palmeaba la espalda, y una multitud se acercaba a felicitarlo de igual manera y a agradecerle por otorgarle un titulo más a la ciudad de Karakura; ya que junto con su amiga Tatsuki Arisawa quien había ganado en Karate, Sado Yasutora quien se coronó primer lugar en lanzamiento de jabalina y Orihime quien a su vez lograba campeonar en lanzamiento de martillo; conformaban el mejor equipo de atletismo de la historia de Karakura, algo increíble y casi irrepetible.

Meses después…

Todos se preparaban para las siguientes competencias pues todos buscaban llegar a las olimpiadas que se realizarían dentro de dos años, el campeonato mundial de atletismo seria el que les garantizaría la entrada a su tan deseado sueño y orgullo no solo para ellos sino para sus padres y entrenadores respectivamente. Ichigo por su parte decidió entrenar para los 3000 m. con obstáculos, una de las disciplinas que requiere mayor fortaleza y resistencia, pero para el solo era un reto, el cual logró conquistar sin ningún problema, su fortaleza interior era admirable y en solo dos años logro conquistar su objetivo.

Se reunieron atletas de varios puntos del país en Tokio para completar el equipo de atletismo, que competiría por el titulo mundial; y mediante un gran desempeño lograron garantizar su participación en las próximas olimpiadas, que se realizarían en Londres dentro de dos años más.

Del mismo modo competían el resto de disciplinas que entrarían en competencia para una vez más lograr que Japón se lleve numerosas medallas, producto del esfuerzo y entrega de sus competidores.

Dos años después…

- Kiaaa!, no puedo creer que finalmente estemos aquí, es tan emocionante, no puedo esperar a ver los estadios y a los otros competidores, me muero por hacer amistad con todos ellos kiaaa; no te sientes así Kurosaki-kun?- pregunto Inoue Orihime con ojos brillosos y mirada infantil mientras caminaban por el aeropuerto de la ciudad de Londres (London City Airport) arribando a lo que por fin era el resultado de sus múltiples esfuerzos estos cuatro años.

El equipo Karakura había logrado llegar intacto a las olimpiadas y estaban a punto de vivir la experiencia más emocionante de sus vidas.

- Tranquilízate o te dará un ataque cardiaco y así no podrás conocer a nadie- dijo Tatsuki, su mejor amiga quien le palmeaba la espalda mientras recogían su equipaje,- además no creo que a Ichigo le emocione tanto como a ti conocer gente, es tan amargado que lo único que quiere es llegar al hotel para poder cambiarse de ropa y empezar a entrenar, no es así abuelo renegón?

- No me llames así,- dijo Ichigo mientras colocaba las valijas en el carrito- aunque no lo creas me parece emocionante conocer quiénes van a ser los rivales que morderán mi polvo y me permitirán obtener esa medalla de oro, con su lentitud.

- Primero hay que ir a reunirse con los entrenadores y el resto del equipo japonés, para organizar la estadía- dijo Sado o mejor conocido como Chad.

Todos se dirigieron al centro de recepciones indicado para reunirse con el resto de competidores japoneses de las diferentes disciplinas participantes, el primero en encontrarse fue a un joven delgado, alto de anteojos, quien permanecía sentado y vestía un tanto formal para su edad; al lado se encontraba una joven de contextura delgada y cabello corto.

- Hola sabes si este es el lugar de reunión del equipo japonés – dijo Tatsuki acercándose a él, seguida del resto del grupo.

- Si están en el lugar correcto, pero al parecer va a demorar un poco, hay que esperar que el resto de competidores llegue.

- Mi nombre es Tatsuki … vengo por la medalla de oro en karate- extendiéndole la mano y guiñándole un ojo – ellos son Orihime , Chad y el viejo enojado de mi derecha es Ichigo, venimos de Karakura y somos el mejor equipo de atletismo del mundo.

- Mucho gusto mi nombre es Uryū Ishida, vengo por la medalla de oro en esgrima, ella es Soi Fong, participa por gimnasia rítmica; ambos venimos de Tokio.

- Mucho gusto- dijo Soi Fong, con un tono apagado.

Después de las correspondientes presentaciones, el grupo estableció una amena conversación, de inmediato se dieron cuenta que tanto Soi Fong como Uryū venían de Familias adineradas y pudientes, entretanto el resto de competidores iba llegando, de pronto se acercó una mujer de piel oscura ojos ámbar y cabello largo son un tinte morado, se presento como Yoruichi Shihōin entrenadora de Soi Fong y les dijo que en unos momentos más empezaría la reunión.

Les fue indicado el hotel en el cual se hospedarían, los horarios, fechas, etc. Todo lo referente a su estadía y desempeño, Japón tenía un hotel reservado solo para sus competidores, quedaba un tanto lejos de las sedes donde se realizarian los juegos, pero les permitía mayor comodidad.

Al final de la reunión se les indicó que tendrían que regresar al medio día de mañana para tomar fotos y registrar a todos, tanto individual como grupalmente; no pudieron evitar notar la presencia de una mujer de grandes atributos y cabello rubio largo que caminaba preocupada por los alrededores gritando – pastelito, pastelito, donde estas, porque me haces esto-.

Poco después de presenciar aquello un niño de cabello blanco y ojos turquesa, uno de los competidores más jóvenes, se infiltro en su grupo, saludo a Uryū y a Soi Fong y se presentó con el resto, era Hitsugaya Tōshirō de 14 años, el campeón más joven en natación de 100 mts. huía de la escandalosa "niñera" que le había conseguido su abuelo, ya que al no poder viajar con él le asignó una asistente personal que lo cuidara debido a que no podía dejarlo solo debido a su corta edad; al igual que Uryū y Soi Fong pertenecía a una familia adinerada y vivía en Tokio.

Después del ajetreado día que tuvieron finalmente llegaron al Hotel … y se disponían a descansar un poco, después del almuerzo de bienvenida y demás formalidades a las que tuvieron que acudir.

Al día siguiente se levantaron temprano para prepararse para la sesión de fotos y demás formalidades a las que se le dijo que tenían que acudir, Ichigo lo hizo más por obligación que por ganas, ya que le disgustaba ese tipo de demostraciones públicas a las que él llamaba frivolidades, él decía que había venido a competir y a ganar únicamente, no a aparecer de monigote en una foto en la que probablemente ni se le vea ya eran muy numerosos. Mientras que Orihime disfrutaba cada momento arreglando su cabello y poniéndose el traje de competición más lindo que encontrase para salir bien en la foto, Tatsuki practicaba que movimiento de batalla se vería mejor en la foto y Chad se limitaba a observarlas y a escuchar las quejas de Ichigo.

Al llegar al recinto los separaron por equipos de acuerdo a las diferentes disciplinas, Tatsuki tuvo que esperar mientras le sacaban fotos a sus amigos, cuando notó que Soi Fong se veía sumamente molesta, al acercarse pudo oír cómo se quejaba con su entrenadora Yoruichi acerca de una persona engreída, caprichosa y desconsiderada, y se preguntaba quién podría ser tan malo. Finalmente vio como la puerta se abría y se armaba un poco de "alboroto" por parte de los organizadores y responsables quienes dejaban lo que estaban haciendo por atender a los recién llegados saludándolos como si fueran la mismísima familia real o algo parecido (según la percepción de Tatsuki).

- Por fin llegas Byakuya ,- dijo Yoruichi con tono fresco y poco respetuoso, contrastando mucho con la actitud del resto, quienes los habían recibido – siempre te ha gustado ser el centro de atención y hacer entradas dramáticas – dijo con un tono burlesco al recién llegado.

- No me iba a permitir llegar en cualquier vuelo comercial lleno de gentuza, todos los vuelos ya estaban reservados.

- Pues la próxima vez deberías venir en tu propio avión, o es que acaso no tienes uno? – pregunto Yoruichi en tono divertido.

- Pensaba aprovechar mi estadía en este país para comprar uno – respondió el recién llegado con cierto desaire.

El recién llegado parecía un noble vestido con traje formal color negro, ojos acules, cabello negro largo y peinado para atrás y de actitud altanera; había venido acompañado de una jovencita de menuda apariencia, cabello negro recogido en un moño, ojos azules y pequeña estatura, vestida con un leotardo de gimnasia blanco adornado con flores rojas, y un joven alto, bien parecido (por lo menos a juicio de Tatsuki) de cabellos rojos largos amarrados en una trenza y vestido con un uniforme de karate blanco y un sequito de por lo menos tres hombres que parecían ser de la CIA o algo parecido, vestidos de negro y con lentes oscuros.

Noto como una vez que llegaron las fotos de su grupo y el de Soi Fong se empezaron a preparar, y como para la foto grupal pusieron a la chica que acompañaba al "estirado ese" (como lo denominó Tatsuki) en frente del grupo, podría jurar que casi para que sea el centro de atención, aunque fuera una foto para todos, que dijeron que por lo que su traje era blanco y rojo debía resaltar ya que eran los colores de la bandera de Japón.

- Bahh- pensó Tatsuki, un tanto irritada por la situación, después de todo habían llegado sumamente tarde y podía jurar que no los había visto el día anterior en la reunión que era obligatoria para todos y a la que debieron asistir aún después de viajar más de 12 horas seguidas.

- Muy bien una última foto, esta vez solo serán algunos de ustedes con sus trajes de competencia, elegidos completamente al azar para que sea una foto representativa- dijo el encargado. Aunque más bien era una foto de los más bonitos a lado de la bandera, para lo cual llamaron a Uryū , Ichigo, Tōshirō e Inoue.

Ichigo y Tōshirō, quien insistía que lo llamasen Hitsugaya ya que era más formal y adecuado para el único heredero de la fortuna, y no por su nombre o mucho menos "pastelito"; se sentían sumamente irritados, pues a ninguno le parecía ameno perder tanto tiempo en frivolidades, así que a regañadientes tuvieron que posar para la dichosa ultima foto y así terminar con esa tortura. Pero su martirio se alargó aún mas ya que como en la anterior foto el centro de atención tuvo que ser la pequeña gimnasta que acompañó al hombre a quien Yoruichi llamaba Byakuya ; y por lo tanto tuvieron que esperar a que una muchacha le polveara la nariz para que no saliera brillosa en la foto; lo cual genero un acumulo de ira en Ichigo quien se quejo con Uryū diciendo:

- Pero quien se cree que es esa enana presumida, cree que somos su fondo o que?, quien es para hacerse esperar así – decidido a enfrentarse y a reclamar por la falta de respeto empezó a dirigirse al fotógrafo para desistir de que o convierta en el monigote de aquella enana (como la llamaba), pero fue detenido por el brazo por Uryū , quien le dijo:

- Calmate, no seas impetuoso, nos sabes con quien vas a tratar.

- Pero no ves que esto es una total falta de respeto, tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo, no me importa quién sea no puede comportarse así conmigo,…

- Ella es Rukia Kuchiki, hermana menor de Byakuya Kuchiki, y será mejor que no te enfrentes con esa familia, o es que acaso no sabes quiénes son?-pregunto interrogativo el esgrimista.

Ichigo podía ser un despistado en muchas cosas, pero nadie que estuviera consiente y viviera en Japón podría ignorar ese apellido, ya que estaba relacionado con casi todas las empresas pudientes del país y las personalidades más influyentes. Ichigo detuvo su paso y muy a su pesar detuvo su objetivo de querer poner en su sitio a aquella muchacha, quien no se mostraba tan arrogante como su hermano pero si mantenía una actitud altiva aunque con una mirada lejana.

**Continuara…**

* * *

**Hasta aquí el primer capitulo, nunca he sido muy buena para escribir adi que espero que no haya estado tan mal, si no estoy segura que sus comentarios me harán saber si continúo o no.**

**Próximo capítulo: Conviviendo con el enemigo: una serie de eventos desafortunados llevan a la convivencia de dos polos opuestos, habrá guerra?.**


	2. Conviviendo con el enemigo

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, yo solo hago esta historia que me hace feliz ****, sin fines lucrativos, jeje**

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

**'Pensamientos'**

**Inspirada en el Ichiruki, en la canción del mismo título y en la peli "The Cutting Edge", nada me pertenece pero me inspira**

**Muchiiiiisimas gracias por sus comentarios****, ahora si se que puedo seguir sin ser apedreada por mi narrativa.**

**Como regalo de navidad, les traigo el segundo capítulo, pero recuerden no lo pueden leer hasta las doce de la noche jejeje, me esforcé mucho para que pueda salir para hoy ojala les guste.**

**CONCIERTO PARA DOS VOCES**

**Capitulo 2: Conviviendo con el enemigo**

**- Pero no ves que esto es una total falta de respeto, tu mejor que nadie deberías saberlo, no me importa quién sea no puede comportarse así conmigo,…**

**- Ella es Rukia Kuchiki, hermana menor de Byakuya Kuchiki, y será mejor que no te enfrentes con esa familia, o es que acaso no sabes quiénes son?-pregunto interrogativo el esgrimista.**

**Ichigo detuvo su paso y muy a su pesar detuvo su objetivo de querer poner en su sitio a aquella muchacha; se quedo mirando y entrecerró los ojos pensando: "algún día me las pagara, esa enana del demonio"**

**Finalmente el "martirio" terminó y todos pudieron recorrer las instalaciones deportivas y conoce un poco antes de la ceremonia de inauguración, esa misma tarde. Celebraciones, alegría y mucha expectativa e ilusión rodeaban a los competidores, ya que al día siguiente iniciarían con las primeras jornadas de competencias eliminatorias propiamente dichas.**

**Los tres días siguientes todo marchaba normalmente, hasta terminar la primera semana, todo salió según lo esperado sin mayores complicaciones; los competidores japoneses, como era d esperarse, lograban pasar las rondas eliminatorias fácilmente; y entre competencias y entrenamiento, se sentían más confiados de lograr el primer lugar y la mayor cantidad de medallas de oro de ese año.**

**Aquella noche todo parecía tranquilo, hasta que de pronto la alarma contra incendios empezó a sonar y se oyeron gritos –FIRE, FIRE, FIRE!-. La parte posterior del Hotel había empezado a incendiarse y todos comenzaron a desalojar las instalaciones para ponerse en una zona más segura.**

**A la mañana siguiente, después de toda la conmoción causada por el desastre ocurrido, especulaciones sobre si fue un atentado terrorista, o venganzas entre mafiosos, o un simple accidente de mala suerte, empezaron a revolotear en torno a la catástrofe.**

**Mientras tanto el equipo japonés empezaba a preguntarse cual sería su destino ahora que no tenían donde dormir; afortunadamente solo había sido afectada la mitad posterior del Hotel, la que hospedaba a una pequeña cantidad de personas, por lo que los afectados no fueron muchos. Sin embargo el Hotel tuvo que cerrar por completo para las investigaciones correspondientes y los asuntos de seguridad.**

**El problema no surgía tanto al dónde hospedar a los concursantes; sino a cubrir el presupuesto que suponía costear nuevos hoteles y transporte para aquellos que quedasen muy lejos de las sedes deportivas; por lo que los encargados buscaron apoyo de empresarios e instituciones que pudieran aligerar la carga que esto suponía.**

**Después de muchas horas fueron informados de los diversos lugares en los que podrían hospedarse; aquellos con más poder económico buscaron su propio hospedaje, los demás deberían elegir desde institutos con camas disponibles, internados, mansiones de empresarios japoneses que accedieron a colaborar, etc. **

**En seguida empezaron a formarse grupos para las inscripciones; de acuerdo a la información que les dieron, Ichigo y sus amigos optaron entre cinco opciones: en primer lugar estaba Chad quien esperaba en una línea para un hospedaje en un instituto de ballet con camas disponibles, era la mejor opción ya que era cómodo y cercano, pero faltando una persona para que pudiera inscribirse él y sus amigos, la chica que estaba en frente suyo llamó a sus compañeras, resultando que el equipo femenino de nado sincronizado ocupo las ultimas camas; en segundo lugar estaba Tatsuki, quien esperaba en la línea para un hospedaje en un internado, pero al oír que tenía fantasmas, decidió salirse de la cola ya que lo último que soportaría serían un montón de fantasmas chillones molestándola por las noches sin dejarla dormir. En tercer lugar estaba Orihime en la fila más larga, para un hospedaje en un club prestigioso, perteneciente a un empresario japonés, un tanto lejos pero muy cómodo y en el podrían practicar. Y finalmente estaba Ichigo que esperaba en línea para un hospedaje improvisado en los últimos pisos de un edificio en construcción; en último caso si alguien se quedaba sin hospedaje tendrían que dormir en un futón en el piso de las sedes deportivas. **

**Ichigo volteó a lado y vio a Uryū formando una fila muy corta para un hospedaje en una mansión, la cual no sonaba muy atractiva ya que era demasiado alejada de la ciudad, pero al verlo se preguntó, ¿como un chico de su posición social no tendría recursos para buscarse un hospedaje propio?, así que decidió dejar cuidando su puesto e ir a preguntar:**

**- Pensé que buscarías el mejor lugar para dormir, ¿no te parece incomodo tener que dormir en una habitación junto con varias personas y además tener que levantarte más temprano para llegar a tiempo a entrenar todos los días?- preguntó Ichigo-**

**- Este, es el mejor lugar, precisamente porque a diferencia de los demás no tendré que compartir ninguna habitación ni tendré que levantarme temprano a entrenar; ya que esta mansión a demás de ser muy amplia posee su propio gimnasio, piscina y un amplio campo de entrenamiento, en realidad el la mejor y además si tienes los contactos correctos sabrás que los organizadores han podido conseguir movilidad para quienes se hospeden aquí no lleguen tarde a sus competencias – señalo Uryū subiéndose los anteojos en un tono de "sabelotodo" y añadió- pero dudo mucho que tú te puedas hospedar en un lugar como este considerando…**

**En ese momento fue interrumpido por Ichigo, al que se le estaba empezando a notar la palpitación de la vena localizada en su sien de la pura cólera, no permitiría que ese flacucho lo menospreciara por no tener su posición económica:**

**- Considerando que "mosquetero de quinta"?, crees que no soy lo suficientemente bueno par a hospedarme en un sitio como ese, crees que seré menos por no saber comer con 10 cubiertos a la vez? O será que te molesta dormir bajo el mismo techo conmigo?...**

**- No es eso –respondió Uryū – lo que sucede es que…**

**- Qué acaso no soy lo suficientemente "engreído" para dormir en un lugar como ese? – interrumpió nuevamente Ichigo haciendo énfasis en la palabra engreído, provocando que Uryū saliera un poco de sus casillas y se enojase, motivo por el cual le respondió:**

**- Tienes razón, no veo porque no puedes hospedarte en un lugar como este, después de todo no es exclusivo para persona engreídas ni "presumidas"- dijo en tono sarcástico haciendo énfasis en el plural de las últimas dos palabras – será mejor que te apresures a inscribirte, ya que la van que contrataron para llevarnos acaba de llegar, será mejor que tú y tus amigos se apresuren a recoger sus cosas para que no se les quede nada atrás y tengan una maravillosa estadía en la mansión Ku…, ejemm –carraspeó- en la mansión, bueno será mejor que yo también me apure, nos vemos Ichigo – añadió Uryū, con un tonito un tanto agudo y demasiado alegre para las circunstancias, dejando a Ichigo un tanto confuso por la actitud tan pasiva y a la vez complaciente que había tomado.**

**Ichgo se apresuró a inscribirse con sus amigos y enseguida les avisó que ya tenían reservado el mejor lugar para dormir y les contó de las maravillosas comodidades de las que disfrutarían, por lo que todos se sintieron contentos y a la vez aliviados de haber encontrado buen lugar.**

**Esa misma noche después de un día muy ajetreado que retraso un tanto el calendario deportivo, lograron arribar a la mansión donde pasarían el resto de su estancia en Londres. Era realmente enorme Ichigo podría practicar todo lo que quisiera mejorando su tiempos solo corriendo alrededor de esta, Inoue y Chad podrían lanzar todas las jabalinas y balas que quisieran con todas sus fuerzas, sin tener que cuidarse que le cayera a alguien y por lo que dijo Uryū, Tatsuki podía disponer de un gimnasio privado en el cual practicar, y si era tan maravilloso como creían, también tendría implementos necesarios para practicar sus movimientos de karate. Además de todo ello podrían descansar bien ya que no los molestarían el ruido ni las distracciones de la ciudad, era perfecto o por lo menos eso pensaban.**

**Al bajarse de la van pudieron observar maravillados como los esperaba, lo que para ellos era un ejército de sirvientes (aunque en realidad eran unos 8 o 10), en la puerta de entrada perfectamente uniformados y en una posición casi militarizada. Al entrar, fueron recibidos por el mayordomo quien se presentó como Sebastián, y que los dirigió hacia el despacho principal, todos pudieron observar como las instalaciones eran no solo enormes, sino que además muy lujosas y bien decoradas.**

**Al ingresar al despacho observaron una gran cantidad de libros, algunos muebles y al fondo, delante de la ventana un escritorio, en el cual se encontraba el mismo hombre de actitud altanera, ojos azules y cabello negro largo que vieron el día de las fotografías, a su lado derecho, la misma muchachita que quedo al frente de todas las fotografías, vestida con un vestido corto tipo sastre, color uva y cabello suelto; a lado izquierdo y más pegado a la pared se encontraba el joven de cabellos rojos, vestido de manera más informal. Al verlos Ichigo se quedo perplejo y una vez que paso su shock momentáneo se lleno de ira y rencor ese Ishida se las iba a pagar, sabía perfectamente que esa gente no fue de su agrado desde que los vio el otro día y aun así dejo que se hospedara en su casa; juro que lo mataría con su propia espada de esgrima.**

**De pronto sus pensamientos psicópata asesino fueron interrumpidos por una voz gruesa pero a su vez melodiosa, la cual sonaba muy elegante:**

**- Lamento mucho las circunstancias por las que se encuentran hoy aquí; mi nombre es Byakuya Kuchiki, para los que no me conocen soy propietario de diversas compañías en Japón y sus respectivas sucursales alrededor del mundo. Debido a las buenas relaciones que mantengo con los organizadores deportivos, he consentido de disponer esta casa y sus instalaciones para que puedan ser utilizadas por ustedes hasta que terminen los juegos olímpicos. Convivirán con mi familia, mis invitados y mi personal de servicio; espero sepan respetar las normas de esta casa para pode hacer que esta convivencia sea más satisfactoria.-dijo en un tono arrogante y un tanto indiferente como era usual en él y prosiguió – Por el momento debo partir para finiquitar el papeleo con los organizadores acerca de las condiciones de su estadía – dijo poniéndose de pie – los dejo con Rukia, quien tomara el mando y asumirá la responsabilidad de esta casa siempre que yo no este y deberá ser respetada como la máxima autoridad en ese caso. – Byakuya se dirigió a la puerta mirando a todos "por encima del hombro" y antes de salir agregó- por lo pronto espero que su estadía en esta casa sea tan placentera para ustedes como para nosotros. Buenas noches.**

**Dicho esto salió seguido por un par de empleados quienes le entregaron su abrigo y un portafolio y se escuchó el ruido del motor del auto que lo recogería para llevarlo a su destino. Fue entonces cuando escucharon la voz de Rukia y los recién llegados voltearon para verla decir con el mismo tono altanero de su hermano, pero con una voz dulce pero segura y elegante:**

**- Mi nombre es Rukia Kuchiki, sean bienvenidos a la casa de mi hermano, su estadía aquí será agradable siempre y cuando respeten las reglas. Podrán disponer de todos los ambientes permitidos, así como de las instalaciones deportivas e instrumental autorizado, los cuales les serán expuestos por Renji Abarai – señalando con su mano al muchacho pelirrojo de su izquierda –los empleados que aquí trabajan están únicamente al servicio de quienes vivimos permanentemente aquí, así que por lo tanto no podrán disponer de ellos y deberán respetarlos. El único servicio del cual podrán disponer será la preparación de sus alimentos en las horas señaladas de desayuno, almuerzo y cena, cualquier tentempié que deseen aparte deberá ser preparado por ustedes bajo la vigilancia de alguno de los empleados de cocina, los horarios se respetarán estrictamente y no serán cambiados bajo ninguna circunstancia, por ningún motivo por nadie. Así mismo la hora de dormir será estrictamente respetada para apagar las luces y no se tolerará la entrada a nadie pasadas las 12 de la noche a menos que sea traído por la van contratada. Sus habitaciones están preparadas y se les serán asignadas de acuerdo a grupos de hombres y de mujeres, deberán cuidar de ellas y asearlas todos los días; no se permitirán conductas inapropiadas o indecentes. –dijo haciendo especial énfasis en lo último.**

**- Y también van a controlar las veces que utilicemos el baño?- dijo Ichigo en tono sarcástico y un tanto enojado, es que en verdad el solo ver a esa enana le hacía hervir la sangre y además soportar que le hable de ese modo y aun peor estar bajo su mando le destrozaba el enorme orgullo que poseía.**

**Ignorando completamente su comentario y a él mismo Rukia prosiguió diciendo: - Por ultimo si tienen alguna recomendación me la deberán hacer llegar a mi o a Renji, y no deberán molestar a Kuchiki-sama a quien deberán dirigirse en todo momento así y mostrar el mayor respeto en su presencia, es un hombre muy ocupado y no podrá atender tonterías. Es todo por ahora, Renji les dará las indicaciones finales y enseguida procederá a mostrarles las instalaciones para que finalmente puedan acomodarse en sus habitaciones.**

**Renji con un gesto les indicó que lo siguieran y salió del recinto – Por aquí - dijo ingresando al salón principal; los llevó por un tour "rápido" por la mansión y sus alrededores indicándoles los lugares a los que no podrían tener acceso como el segundo y tercer piso, les dijo que el grupo de mujeres dormiría en el ala oeste de la mansión y el de hombres en el ala este, pero dentro de este grupo habría una subdivisión, ya que no habían suficientes habitaciones en la primera planta, por lo que tendrían que dormir en los cuartos que quedaban en las afueras de la mansión, inmediatamente Ichigo eligió esa opción, ya que quería estar lo más lejos posible de Rukia y Byakuya, quienes le ponían los nervios de punta y hacían que sus instintos asesinos despertados por Uryū previamente maduraran más dentro de él.**

**Finalmente el tour de Renji los llevo nuevamente al salón principal donde comenzaron, para que se organizaran para ir a sus habitaciones y se encontraron con Tōshirō Hitsugaya, quien saludó a Ichigo y a los demás y Tatsuki dijo: **

**- Pensé que tenías un abuelo rico y que conseguirías tu propio alojamiento.**

**- Pues técnicamente tenía mi propio alojamiento hasta que llegaron ustedes, mi abuelo es muy amigo de Kuchiki-sama y me hospedaron en esta mansión desde que llegué a Londres y…**

**- Espera un momento – fue interrumpido por Ichigo – quieres decir que ese estirado te dejo quedarte en su casa y siendo amigo de tu abuelo te hace vivir como militar y dormir en el primer piso?.**

**- Claro que no- respondió Tōshirō – yo duermo en el segundo piso y no estoy sometido a las mismas reglas y limitaciones que ustedes, aunque me parece correcto que se establezcan ciertos límites si uno va a alojar personas extrañas en su casa, en especial si son tantos; sin embargo siempre me pareció que la actitud altanera de Kuchiki sama era demasiado y siempre lleva los protocolos al extremo – dijo con un tono molesto.**

**- Pues eso no es justo, porque a ti te trata como persona y a nosotros como si fuéramos escoria, y … - dijo Ichigo pero fue interrumpido por Rukia quien pasaba en esos momentos al lado del grupo.**

**- Las relaciones de amistad pesan mucho más que las de negocios, además Hitsugaya no es como cualquiera de ustedes él…- fue interrumpida por Ichigo a quien comenzaba a saltársele la vena de la sien.**

**- Él que, pertenece a su patético circulo de arrogantes engreídos? – dijo sin medir las consecuencias de sus palabras, dejando a todo el grupo perplejo- pensé que para este siglo la gente como tu habría modernizado sus estúpidas ideas de nobleza – dijo con un tono ofensivo.**

**Ambos se miraban como si fueran a matarse en cualquier momento, si las miradas fueran cuchillos, el piso ya estaría bañado de sangre.**

**- La gente como yo no tiene estúpidas ideas de nobleza, pero si se sabe cuidar e relacionarse con imbéciles mediocres como tú, todas las medidas que tomamos fueron simples precauciones, pero ya veo que en tu caso, nos van a evitar la indeseables momentos de convivencia con gentuza como tu – hablaba igual que su hermano y sentía que la sangre empezaba a hervir en su cuerpo de solo mirar esos ojos miel que la desafiaban desde que llegaron.**

**- Mira tu enan…- iba a decir Ichigo señalando con un dedo y acercándose más a su interlocutora y de paso para cavar su propia tumba, pero fue interrumpido por Hitsugaya quien mantenía el seño fruncido.**

**- Ya es suficiente! – dijo levantando la voz – Rukia-san es una dama y exijo que le des una disculpa por lo que dijiste.**

**Antes de que Ichigo pueda decir algo Chad le puso una mano en el hombro y dijo – será mejor que te disculpes Ichigo, debemos respetar a quienes nos han ofrecido su hogar sin esperar nada a cambio, no importan las circunstancias, si ellos fueran tan malos nos hubieran dejado en la calle a nuestra suerte, pero gracias a su amabilidad todos tenemos un techo donde dormir esta noche y un desayuno que tomar en la mañana.**

**Ichigo entendió la doble intención de Chad, primero el hacerlo reflexionar ya que si lo echaban de la casa se irían con el Chad, Tatsuki y Orihime aunque él no se los pidiera y tendrían que buscar una manera de sobrevivir con lo poco de dinero que tenían; y en segundo lugar hacerle ver que aunque las reglas eran estrictas en esa mansión, tenían más de lo que otros pudieron conseguir, tenían un lugar donde practicar casi exclusivo para ellos y la comida no les costaría nada. Con todo el dolor de su orgullo herido tuvo que decir:**

**- Lamento lo que dije – dijo y sin más se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia afuera donde se encontraban las habitaciones separadas.**

**- Es que esta muy cansado, ha sido un día muy pesado y todo esto le ha caído mal – dijo Orihime con un tono infantil algo nervioso, tratando de suavizar la tensión.**

**Rukia miraba a Ichigo con los ojos entrecerrados y jurándose a si misma que se las haría pagar y le haría tragarse su orgullo y sus palabras; mientras que Ichigo saliendo ya de la mansión se juraba lo mismo. Chad pensaba ofrecerle una disculpa a favor de su amigo a Hitsugaya también pero fue interrumpido cuando escuchó:**

**- Pastelito?, pastelito estas ahí! Por fin te encuentro – dijo Matsumoto Rangiku la asistente de Hitsugaya mientras corría en dirección a ellos.**

**- Oh no ahí viene, tengo que irme espero que disfruten su estancia esta noche, hasta mañana – dijo algo nervioso Tōshirō mientras se dirigía a las escaleras para subir a su habitación lo más rápido que podía.**

**Continuara…**

**Hasta aquí el segundo capítulo, nuevamente muchas gracias por sus comentarios me alientan para continuar. El próximo capítulo regalo de fin de año (ojala lo pueda terminar a tiempo):**

**Capítulo 3: ****Conociendo al … enemigo?****.**


	3. Conociendo al … enemigo?

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, yo solo hago esta historia que me hace feliz ****, sin fines lucrativos, jeje**

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

**'Pensamientos'**

**Inspirada en el Ichiruki, en la canción del mismo título y en la peli "the cutting edge", nada me pertenece pero me inspira**

**CONCIERTO PARA DOS VOCES**

**Capitulo 3: Conociendo al … enemigo?**

A la mañana siguiente de la pésima noche que había pasado Ichigo fue despertado por Chad quien le avisaba que era la hora del desayuno y que si quería algo debían estar puntuales en el comedor, en verdad le importaba un cacahuate si se perdía o no el dichoso desayuno, pero las suplicas de su amigo para que no armase otra escena fueron mayores que sus deseos.

Después de un incomodo desayuno con los Kuchiki, lleno de miradas de odio y muerte, Ichigo y los demás se dispusieron a entrenar y a conocer mejor las instalaciones deportivas que el día anterior no habían podido observar bien ya que era de noche. La mansión contaba con piscina olímpica, canchas de tenis, frontón, vóley y básquet; un gimnasio completamente equipado con barras de gimnasia, taburetes, lona, en otro sector habían maniquís de entrenamiento para karate y también había un salón con una mesa de ping-pong y otro salón rodeado de espejos y con barras alrededor, donde se puso a practicar esgrima. En las afueras de la mansión los jardines eran lo suficientemente grandes como para practicar lanzamientos, más cerca a la mansión divisó un jardín rodeado por cercos de arbustos grandes que encerraban una pileta, pero lo que más le interesó es que el perímetro de la mansión tenía una especie de pista para correr y poder practicar, al conversar con los sirvientes encargados del instrumental, se dio con la sorpresa de que también contaban con vallas, aunque no muchas, pero le bastaba para practicar todo lo que quisiese, desde velocidad, habilidad y resistencia.

Los entrenadores iban llegando para comenzar con las practicas de sus competidores respectivos, Ichigo empezó con su entrenamiento de velocidad, para después continuar con el de resistencia y finalizar con el de habilidad para saltar vallas, entreno par varias horas hasta que se acercó la hora del almuerzo y se dirigía hacia la mansión para otra incomoda reunión que probablemente haría que se indigeste, fue entonces cuando vio a Orihime salir gritando:

- Kurosaki-kun, kurosaki-kun!- saltando y gritando como si la mansión se estuviera incendiando y eso la hiciera feliz.

- Que sucede, Inoue ha ocurrido algo? – pregunto Ichigo.

- Tienes que ver esto, es increíble, maravilloso, ven! – y tomándolo de la mano lo metió a la mansión y se dirigieron hacia el gimnasio, donde se encontraban reunidos varios deportistas alrededor de las barras.

Al llegar hasta donde estaban reunidos vio lo que todos observaban con tanta atención, era Rukia quien estaba practicando sus ejercicios en las barras asimétricas.

- No puede se Inoue para esto me traes, a ver a esa enana sin talento - dijo en tono molesto.

- Pero mírala Kurosaki, es maravillosa –dijo Inoue con un tono brilloso en sus ojos – siempre quise hacer algo así, pero creo que crecí demasiado como para poder hacerlo, –dijo mirando al piso y sonrojándose - además hay que empezar desde muy pequeñas yo no tuve oportunidad de hacerlo.

Ichigo observo cómo se elevaba en el aire y parecía volar, poseía una coordinación y equilibrio únicos, y la precisión de sus movimientos era tan exacta que le impedían caer y lastimarse gravemente. Terminó su rutina y cayos al piso de puntillas y con los brazos abiertos, todos aplaudieron y ella sin realizar ningún gesto más se dirigió a tomar su botella de agua y a colocarse su toalla en el cuello; Ichigo hiso una expresión de desprecio por la actitud que había tomado, después de todo la estaban alabando, y molesto se dirigió a la salida cuando entró Sebastián a anunciar que el almuerzo ya estaba listo.

Después del almuerzo Ichigo, Orihime, Chad y Tatsuki se dirigieron a una de las banquetas de los jardines cercanos a la mansión, mañana competirían Ichigo, Chad y Orihime en sus respectivas disciplinas para las eliminatorias y como siempre conversaron para darse apoyo mutuo antes de las competencias. Tatsuki todavía competiría en la tarde pero les contó que su entrenamiento había mejorado mucho, ya que empezó a entrenar con Renji, quien competía en karate hombres y al parecer era muy bueno, le enseño algunos trucos, hablaba de él como si hubiera encontrado a un maestro legendario. Después Orihime trajo a colación un tema que irritaba mucho a Ichigo:

- Es verdad al principio a mí también me pareció que las personas de esta casa no eran muy amables, pero después de conocer mejor a Kuchiki-san me di cuenta que estaba equivocada, ella es muy amable y buena, además de ser muy talentosa – dijo son mucha ilusión.

- Pero que te pusieron en la comida Inoue – dijo Ichigo en un tono crispado- esa enana no es más que una molestia, es engreída, mandona y atorrante.

- Puede ser – dijo Tatsuki- pero no vas a negar que tiene un gran talento para lo que hace.

- Tal vez tenga algo de talento, pero te apuesto que no está aquí solo por sus meritos personales, sino que también el irritante hermano que tiene con todos sus contactos ha logrado posicionarla para llegar tan alto, probablemente no pase de las semifinales, a no ser que venda esta mansión y les pague a todos los jueces.- dijo Ichigo molesto.

- No deberías juzgar tan fácilmente a las personas Ichigo- dijo Chad muy parsimonioso.

- Chad tiene razón, ustedes se equivocan, - dijo con un tono molesto pero algre al mismo tiempo- ayer por la noche me dio mucha hambre como a eso de las tres de la mañana y fui a la cocina a prepararme un rico sándwich de cacahuate con chocolate y cebolla, - todos pusieron cara de asco- pero cuando buscaba si tenían chocolate, se me cayeron algunos frascos y se me rompieron, fue entonces que entró Kuchiki-san y pensé que estaba perdida porque había cometido una falta grave, pero ella fue muy amable y me dijo que no me preocupara por ello ayudándome a recoger el desastre; después subimos a su habitación para recoger un pijama que me prestó puesto que el mío se había ensuciado y no quería despertar a Tatsuki prendiendo la luz para buscar uno limpio, en verdad ella es muy buena.

- Es verdad, nos dio la impresión de ser muy dura pero en realdad es muy comprensiva – dijo Chad apoyando a su amiga-.

- Que te hiso algún favor a ti también? – pregunto Ichigo.

- Pues… - dijo con algo nervioso- esta mañana rompí la ventana de su habitación con una de mis jabalinas – todos lo miraron con impresionados y una gotita cayendo por el lado de su rostro- cuando fui a ver si había dañado a alguien me la encontré; me dijo que entendía la situación, pero que no debería decirle a nadie sobre el asunto o me metería en muchos problemas. Al preguntarle cuánto costaría la reparación, me prometió que me informaría de los gastos los cuales dividiría a la mitad para que yo los pudiera pagar y que tuviera más cuidado las próximas veces que entrene.

- Puede ser muy buena con ustedes pero a mí me trata como escoria y eso no se lo voy a permitir- dijo Ichigo muy enojado.

- Eso te lo ganaste a pulso – le refutó Tatsuki – mira que insultarla la primera noche sin motivo, serás tarado – golpeándolo en la cabeza – a mi no me ha hecho ningún favor pero si me da pena, según lo poco que me contó Renji el tal Byakuya Kuchiki maneja la vida de todos a su antojo, y en especial la de ella, como si fuera otro de sus negocios.

Ichigo se conmovió un poco al oír las palabras de Tatsuki, pero aún así no confiaría ni sentiría lástima por esa enana engreída.

Al día siguiente se dirigieron a las instalaciones deportivas en la van, después de desayunar tranquilamente; estaba el equipo de atletismo, el de tenis, Tatsuki y Uryū. Al llegar se dirigieron a sus respectivas sedes, deberían encontrarse a las ocho de la noche, hora en la que supuestamente todos habrían terminado sus competencias.

Los primeros eran Ichigo, Orihime y Chad, que empezarían a competir dese las diez de la mañana, a las cuatro de la tarde Tatsuki tendría su pelea de karate y a las seis Uryū tendría su torneo; mientras que unos competían los otros aprovechaban el tiempo para visitar la ciudad; todos pasaron sus rondas eliminatorias y ya eran las 7:30 de la noche, se encontraban buscando a Uryū, ya que suponían que su torneo ya debería haber culminado; fue entonces cuando se encontraron con Soi Fong, quien salía del gimnasio y les contó que había pasado la ronda eliminatoria con un muy buen puntaje; además les informó que Ishida se encontraba adentro, Ichigo, Chad, Orihime, y Tatsuki felicitaron a Soi Fong por su triunfo y entraron a buscar a Uryū un tanto sorprendidos; nadie se imaginaba que le gustaran ese tipo de deportes aunque por otro lado ofrecían un gran espectáculo, pero no era momento de estar viendo espectáculos ya que deberían partir a la mansión en media hora. Al entrar lo encontraron sentado en una de las banquetas y antes de que le pudieran preguntar algo Uryū hiso una señal de silencio con la mano y señalo a la lona, fue entonces que anunciaron el nombre de la siguiente competidora:

- Next is Japan's contestant Rukia Kuchiki for arthistic gimnastics on the floor (#1) - se oyó como anunciaban por el altoparlante.

Era la última modalidad de la competencia y Rukia se encontraba en la lona en una posición arqueada sobre el piso, con un leotardo celeste brillante y su cabello recogido en un moño pequeño adornado con brillantes en el cabello al igual que su maquillaje, estaba lista para empezar su rutina; de pronto se oyó que empezaba a sonar la música (Concerto pour deux voix - Jean-Baptiste Maunier et Clemence #2), Rukia empezó a ejecutar movimientos vistosos, llenos de gracia, precisión y flexibilidad; permitiendo visualizar piruetas y formas que maravillaron tanto al público como al jurado; mostrando en su rutina con los aros la flexibilidad y creatividad que la harían ganadora de esa ronda eliminatoria.

Orihime la miraba maravillada e incluso Tatsuki a quien nuca le intereso mucho ese tipo de deportes quedo estupefacta al verla; Ichigo también se quedo paralizado viéndola ejecutar sus movimientos, incluso su acostumbrado seño fruncido se relajo durante esos instantes; y al término de la rutina ni siquiera pudo percibir cuando empezaron los aplausos, solo salió de su trance cuando Uryū le hablo:

- Y es por esto que es fue la ganadora más joven de la medalla de oro en gimnasia de las anteriores olimpiadas, puedes decir lo que quieras, pero no creo que su hermano le consiga la ejecución de esos movimientos solo con sus contactos. Yo diría que se merece todo lo que ha conseguido.

Dicho esto empezó a salir, mientras daban la puntuación; y vio como Rukia también se preparaba para salir:

- Que no se van a quedar a ver los resultados?- pregunto Ichigo extrañado.

- No es necesario – respondió Uryū – su puntuación es la más alta y las competidoras que vienen a continuación vienen de países con poca fama de ser buenos en este deporte – dijo levantándose los lentes – créeme ya paso.

Todos empezaron a salir del gimnasio rápidamente ya que se les habían pasado diez minutos de la hora pactada para el regreso, y vieron como a la salida Rukia y Renji se metían en la limosina que siempre esta estacionada en la mansión y se dirigían a su mismo destino. Esa noche Ichigo se durmió pensando en todo lo que había sucedido ese día y terminó concluyendo que tal vez debería darse una oportunidad de conocer a la famosa Rukia, que hasta hace veinticuatro horas le ponía los pelos de punta; ahora no parecía molestarle tanto compartir la misma casa con ella.

Continuara…

#1 TRADUCCION: "A continuación la competidora Japonesa Rukia Kuchiki para gimnasia artística en el suelo".

#2 Fue la canción que me inspiró junto con la imagen del calendario a escribir este Fic XD

**Hasta aquí el tercer capítulo, no puedo creer que llegué tan lejos, muchas gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Próximo capítulo: ****Si volteas los imanes, se atraen****.**

**El próximo capítulo está verde, así q calculo q saldrá para los primeros días de febrero, ya que no tendré mucho tiempo este año, por lo menos la primera mitad (lo siento no estaba en mis manos).**


	4. Si volteas los imanes, se atraen

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, yo solo hago esta historia que me hace feliz ****, sin fines lucrativos, jeje**

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

_**'Pensamientos'**_

**Inspirada en el Ichiruki, en la canción del mismo título y en la peli "The Cutting Edge", nada me pertenece pero me inspira**

**CONCIERTO PARA DOS VOCES**

**Capítulo 4: Si volteas los imanes, se atraen**

Ichigo se encontraba corriendo, entrenando nuevamente, esta vez quería mejorar su velocidad, ya que por poco no pasa en la competencia anterior; corría por los alrededores mirando el cielo de cuando en cuando, siendo opacada su vista por momentos por los arboles que rodeaban la propiedad. Seguía corriendo, veía cielo, ramas con flores rojas, nubes, ramas con flores naranjas, el cielo, Rukia en ramas con flores rojas, el cielo…

_- "_Queeee!…"-le pareció ver a Rukia sentada en un árbol de ramas con flores rojas, motivo por el cual volteó intempestivamente y no se dio cuenta que empezaba el tramo de vallas; gracias a esta "pequeña distracción" tropezó y cayó de la peor forma posible en el suelo apoyado sobre su mano derecha; lo cual le causo un dolor muy severo en su muñeca, la cual se sujetaba.

De pronto oyó como algo caía al piso, no había sido su imaginación, Rukia Kuchiki había saltado del árbol de flores rojas y aterrizó de manera impecable con los brazos extendidos y los tobillos juntos como lo hacía en las competencias de gimnasia.

- Y yo que pensé que contigo tendríamos una medalla mas – dijo en tono burlesco- lastima tendremos que conformarnos con otra de cobre.

Ichigo se levantó y la miró con cólera – Es tu culpa, las personas normales no andan trepadas en los árboles como koalas!- dijo en tono irritado- Ouch, demonios si me fracturaste algo te lanzare a ese árbol para que nunca mas puedas bajar.

- Jajaja –rio la muchacha- seguro que si, sobre todo considerando que apenas puedes moverte de dolor, vaya que eres infantil- dijo burlándose del muchacho- no te has fracturado nada es solo una luxación- expreso muy segura de su afirmación.

- Que ahora también me sales con que eres médico, tú que sabes – dijo Ichigo con voz en tono doloroso y enojado.

- No soy médico, pero se mucho de ese tipo de accidentes, yo me he luxado y fracturado muchas veces, y por lo que veo creo tener más experiencia que tú en ese campo.- dijo tratando de cogerle la mano a Ichigo para examinarla.

- Aaauuu, puede ser pero aun así no creo que sepas arreglarlo apropiadamente- dijo Ichigo retirando su mano y volteándose un poco para que no intente "curársela" de nuevo.

- Bueno como quieras, pero por lo que veo se está empezando a poner morada y si sigues así se hinchara y será más difícil colocarla en su lugar, es mejor tratarla cuando esta reciente, de ese modo cederá más fácil y dolerá menos; o es que acaso no puedes soportar un poco de dolor pequeño Ichigo? – dijo con un tono infantil un tanto agudo pero que a Ichigo le resulto sumamente irritante.

- Cla claro que puedo soportarlo, es solo que no quiero quedar peor de lo que estoy gracias a tus curaciones – le refutó muy irritado.

- Ya vamos no seas bebé y terminemos con esto de una vez o tendremos que pagarte una operación después – dijo Rukia volteando a Ichigo para que su mano que en frente suyo y poder arreglarla.

- O operación?- pregunto Ichigo preocupado- aaauu- grito cuando Rukia tomo su mano para proceder a recolocarla.

- Bien, esto solo dolerá un momento de acuerdo

- N no espera aun no estoy listo

- Oh por favor, deja de ser tan infantil, solo será un instante

- Y que tal si no tienes la fuerza suficiente para hacerlo, solo empeorarás las cosas.

- Que no tengo la fuerza suficiente – dijo enfurecida y poniéndose las manos en la cintura mientras le pisoteaba un pie a Ichigo.

- AAAAAAaaaahhhhh - grito de dolor- estás loca, quieres matarme!.

- Ya ya – dijo haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia a lo sucedido- eso era para hacerte olvidar el dolor de la muñeca, bien ahora si, a la cuenta de tres bien?.

- Uno…-tomando su muñeca con las dos manos, sujetando con una el antebrazo y con la otra la mano.

- Ojala sepas lo que haces – dijo Ichigo mirando al cielo como buscando que un ángel la iluminara para que no empeore todo.

- Dos… y…- en ese momento enderezó la muñeca de Ichigo oyéndose un click al momento de regresar a su lugar.

- Aaaaahhh, no dijiste tres- dijo con ojos llorosos.

- Ya ves no fue nada ahora vamos a la casa para que Sebastián te la vende y te de algunos medicamentos para el dolor y la hinchazón – palmeando su muñeca y haciendo que Ichigo vuelva a gritar de dolor – no te preocupes Sebastián estudio primeros auxilios.

- Y por qué no lo dijiste antes enana del demonio, si era un experto quizás no me hubiera dolido tanto – le dijo muy irritado y adolorido.

- No me llames así, ten más respeto – mientras le golpeaba la mano afectada, no con mucha fuerza pero si para que lo sintiese – y yo no dije que fuera un experto solo dije que estudió primeros auxilios, baka.

Ambos se dirigieron a la mansión, Rukia llamo a Sebastián y le explicó la situación, enseguida el mayordomo se dispuso a traer el botiquín de primeros auxilios con los implementos necesarios para la curación; mientras vendaba la mano de Ichigo, Sebastián hiso un comentario:

- Hiso una reducción perfecta señorita Kuchiki, la mano del joven Kurosaki estará como nueva en pocos días.

- Gracias Sebastián – dijo Rukia mirando a Ichigo en tono triunfal.

- Es bueno que el deporte que practica el joven no requiera el uso de sus manos o este hubiera sido un incidente muy lamentable, me podrían explicar cómo fue que ocurrió exactamente?- indagó el mayordomo terminando el vendaje y asegurándolo para que no se soltase con facilidad.

- Pues lo que paso fue que nuestro corredor estrella estaba practicando y al verm…

- A al ver un pajarito que se cayó de un árbol, para no pisarlo, tuve que esquivarlo y tropecé- dijo Ichigo interrumpiendo a Rukia para evitar ser avergonzado por la penosa verdad, la cual no quería admitir.

- Oh vaya, me alegro que nada le pasase al pajarillo pero es lamentable las consecuencias que tuvo este evento – respondió el mayordomo arqueando una ceja de incredulidad ante la historia que le conto el muchacho.

- No es para tanto Sebastián, además con o sin manos no logrará superar la marca del corredor Nigeriano.

- En serio eso cree señorita Kuchiki? – preguntó Ichigo en tono sarcástico- pues le probaré que con o sin mano hoy mismo lograré batir esa marca.

- Ja, lo dudo muuucho – respondió con el mismo tonito irritante que exasperaba a Ichigo.

- Pues te lo probaré – y tomando un cronómetro de la mesita que estaba a su lado se dirigió a la salida.

- No se olvide de regresar mañana para cambiarle el vendaje!,- le dijo Sebastián poniendo una mano a lado de su boca para ampliar el sonido de su voz, mientras Ichigo salía de la habitación haciendo un gesto despreocupado con la mano – ese muchacho es muy pasional, no debió retarlo señorita.

- No te preocupes Sebastián – respondió Rukia con tono despreocupado- estará bien, bueno será mejor que inicie con mis practicas antes de la hora del almuerzo.

Pasaron varias horas e Ichigo no se presentó para almorzar con el resto, mientras tanto Rukia se veía un tanto distraída – "ese idiota, seguro se retraso por romper el estúpido record, no puedo creer que sea tan cabeza dura como para perderse el almuerzo por algo así, todavía tiene tiempo de superarlo hasta su siguiente competencia". – pensaba Rukia mientras los demás la veían con algo de curiosidad, siempre se veía muy segura de sí misma, pero hoy la notaron distinta, como ensimismada.

Llegó la hora de la cena e Ichigo tampoco apareció, ya estaba oscuro y había empezado una llovizna que se hiso mas fuerte con el correr de las horas; después de terminar la cena, los deportistas se retiraron a su habitación para descansar, Rukia se dirigía a la suya pensando sobre lo sucedido mientras pasaba por el recibidor para dirigirse a las escaleras por donde subiría a su dormitorio; cuando de pronto oyó golpes en la puerta, extrañada por este hecho ya que era improbable que su hermano toque la puerta para entrar o que hubiese algún invitado a esas horas y sobre todo en este tiempo.

Entonces se dirigió a la puerta principal de la mansión y al abrirla se encontró con Ichigo, completamente mojado por la lluvia y agitado por el ejercicio, mostrándole un cronómetro que marcaba su tiempo y dijo con voz agitada – Te gane la apuesta enana.- después de esto cayó desplomado al piso a los pies de Rukia quien gritó - ICHIGO!, Sebastián, Hanataro ayúdenme!.-

Ichigo despertó en un lugar que no conocía, era una habitación enorme en la que nunca había estado decorada fastuosamente y se encontraba descansando en una cama muy cómoda y grande; de pronto sintió el suave toque de una mano sobre su frente al voltear vio a Rukia tomándole la temperatura y frunciendo el seño en señal de preocupación.

- Tienes mucha suerte hasta ahora, no tienes fiebre y parece que eres más fuerte de lo que aparentas – Ichigo la miro con una expresión bastante inusual en el, relajada y despreocupada, como si la situación en la que se encontraba fuera algo que se diera todos los días.

- Rukia – respondió con voz carrasposa, señal de no haber hablado por largo tiempo.

- Ni te atrevas a echarme la culpa de esto!, tu solo decidiste realizar tremenda locura, que no tienes un poco de sentido común, podrías haber roto esa marca hoy, mañana o pasado, tienes hasta la próxima semana antes de la siguiente competencia, por Kami!-

- Di lo que quieras –cerro los ojos un momento y luego los abrió para tomar un objeto de la mesa de noche que estaba a lado - pero te gané la apuesta – dijo Ichigo con una sonrisa en los labios y moviendo el cronómetro con el tiempo de su nuevo record que aun permanecía en él.

- Ushhh! Eres un insensato y un idiota! – respondió Rukia retirándose de la habitación muy molesta, haciendo sonar sus pasos mientras salía, lo que hiso sonreír a Ichigo mucho más – puedes quedarte aquí hasta mañana temprano, y espero verte en el desayuno esta vez o te echaré de la cas yo misma – y salió cerrando la puerta con algo de brusquedad.

Esa noche antes de quedarse dormido y después de comer el plato de comida que le fue dejado en su mesa de noche, estuvo pensando en los sucesos de ese día, y se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando se dio cuenta que los sentimientos de odio hacia Rukia ya no existían mas, se habían desvanecido completamente, a pesar de haberlos sentido con mucha profundidad hasta hace unos días, hoy solo quedaba la duda de por qué empezó a sentirlos en primer lugar? Y aunque no consideraba a Rukia un ángel caído del cielo precisamente, le parecía agradable su compañía, y su concepto sobre ella cambió para hacerse parecido al que sus amigos le habían descrito hace unos días; de ser una enana molesta, engreída, mandona y atorrante; paso a ser una muchacha amable, buena y talentosa; y además –"¿bonita?, no claro que no"- sacudiendo su cabeza en negación al último pensamiento que paso por su mente –"aunque no es fea y a pesar de ser una enana es bastante agraciada y… creo que estoy demasiado cansado, mejor me duermo- y así terminaron sus cavilaciones y se quedó dormido. Esa noche soñó con ella, no sabia exactamente qué pero se extraño que fuera ella precisamente.

A la mañana siguiente y después de un tranquilo desayuno y con un vendaje nuevo, Ichigo y los demás recibieron una noticia por parte de Byakuya Kuchiky quien los reunió en el salón principal para anunciarles algo importante.

- Mañana por la noche en esta casa se llevará a cabo una reunión social con distintas personalidades deportivas, como parte de las actividades sociales de las olimpiadas; normalmente solo asisten algunos deportistas y debido a las circunstancias todos quienes residen en esta casa están invitados. – todos se miraron primero extrañados y luego con un tinte de alegría en sus rostros – espero sepan comportarse a la altura de las circunstancias, la fiesta será de gala y asumo que todos trajeron consigo un traje, ya que se les indicó que como parte de las actividades olímpicas deberían asistir a este tipo de eventos, quienes no posean uno podrán ir con Sebastián en la van hacia la ciudad, él les indicará los lugares apropiados en los cuales conseguirán adquirirlos. Espero verlos a todos vestidos y arreglados a la hora acordada - dicho esto se despidió y se retiró del salón.

Continuará…

**Hasta aquí el Cuarto capítulo, espero no haberme salido mucho de la trama original ha sido un mes muy agitado, nos vemos en el quinto capítulo, o sea en marzo, gracias por sus comentarios no se olviden de su humilde servidora ichirukista.**

**Próximo capítulo: ****Fascinación**

**PD: les recomiendo que escuchen la canción para darle un toque extra a la lectura de la historia XD**


	5. Fascinación

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, yo solo hago esta historia que me hace feliz ****, sin fines lucrativos, jeje**

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

_**'Pensamientos'**_

**Inspirada en el Ichiruki, en la canción del mismo título y en la peli "The Cutting Edge", nada me pertenece pero me inspira**

**CONCIERTO PARA DOS VOCES**

**Capitulo 5: Fascinación**

- Mañana por la noche en esta casa se llevará a cabo una reunión social con distintas personalidades deportivas, como parte de las actividades sociales de las olimpiadas; (…) todos quienes residen en esta casa están invitados (…) Espero verlos a todos vestidos y arreglados a la hora acordada - dicho esto Byacuya Kuchiky se despidió y se retiró del salón.

Ese mismo día la mansión se transformó en un total caos, todos aquellos que no tenían competencias deportivas se encontraban corriendo frenéticamente de un lado a otro, algunos esperando su turno para lavar sus trajes de gala, otros para quitarles las arrugas; las chicas se probaban diferentes peinados, otro grupo fue en la van a conseguir traje; y para colmo la mansión se lleno de gente que arreglaba los salones y jardines para la fiesta.

Solo eran algunos los que preferían entrenar en lugar de prepararse, ya que suponían tendrían tiempo después. Dentro de estos estaba obviamente Ichigo quien no solo odiaba esas frivolidades, sino que se sentía incomodo al verse obligado a asistir a este tipo de eventos; Chad y Tatsuki de igual de igual manera se sentían poco atraídos por este tipo de eventos, solo Orihime permanecía dentro del grupo caótico que desenfrenadamente corría de un lado a otro para prepararse con un día de anticipación.

Tatsuki había logrado escapar de sus manos que la querían arrastrar a ese anárquico mundo y le había dicho que harían un estiramiento especial con Ichigo para evitar que se desgarre un músculo como el día anterior (que fue la escusa que dio ante su ausencia –me desgarre un musculo corriendo y me quede todo el día en mi habitación- dijo Ichigo rascándose la parte posterior de la cabeza). Cuando entraron al gimnasio no pudieron evitar notar la presencia de Rukia quien se estaba preparando para iniciar su entrenamiento.

Ichigo y Tatsuki se encontraban realizando el estiramiento cuando notaron la llegada de un hombre de cabello azul y mirada excéntrica; quien se acercó a Rukia y le comenzó a hablar; al notar cómo le miraban Tōshirō Hitsugaya, quien casualmente pasaba por ahí escondiéndose de su maniática asistente personal quien insistía en vestirlo como un "muñequito", les dijo - Ese es Mayuri Kurotsuchi el excéntrico entrenador de Rukia-san – Ichigo lo miro entrecerrando los ojos, no podía evitar el mal presentimiento que sentía al ver a esa persona.

Estaban casi terminando con la rutina de ejercicios de calentamiento cuando de pronto escucharon como un peso que caía a la lona.– Pero que te sucede niña estúpida!, no puedes hacer un movimiento tan simple como ese, tu rival rusa ya lo dominó hace semanas, lo que sucede es que has estado holgazaneando por la dichosa fiesta y no has practicado no es así, párate y hazlo bien esta vez – grito el excéntrico hombre mientras Rukia se levantaba del suelo sin recibir ninguna ayuda de su parte.

Al ver esto Ichigo se sintió indignado y a la vez muy encolerizado, se paró y asumió una postura de ataque (con los brazos a los costados, los puños apretados y las piernas separadas), como listo para enfrentar a ese demente, cosa que no paso desapercibida por Rukia, quien lo miró de reojo mientras se dirigía a empolvarse nuevamente las manos para volver a realizar el ejercicio.

La sangre de Ichigo hervía en su cuerpo mientras pensaba -"que le sucede a este demente, Rukia no puede ser más precisa, solo por un pequeño error le grita de esa manera, quien se cree que es ese estúpido?"-

De pronto fue distraído de sus pensamientos por algo que Tōshirō dijo – No sé cómo su Kuchiky-sama, permite que la trate así, creo que para él es más importante una medalla de oro y el prestigio de su familia que el bienestar de su propia hermana- dicho esto se retiro del gimnasio con una actitud de indignación que compartía con todos lo que habían presenciado la escena, después de esto Ichigo se retiró a entrenar, ya que por lo que dijo Tōshirō era probable que eso se repitiese y entonces no podría contenerse de intervenir; y se metería en más problemas de los que resolvería.

El día de la fiesta llegó más rápido de lo que hubieran querido, ya que para algunos fue demasiado corto el tiempo de preparación mientras que otros fue demasiado corto el tiempo de tranquilidad; debido a la lejanía de la ciudad fueron enviados un grupo de maquilladores y peinadores que se encargarían de arreglar a los deportistas; ese día resulto ser más frenético que el anterior, pero todo se "calmó" en cuanto empezaron a llegar los invitados.

Los deportistas se encontraban totalmente arreglados y listos esperando al resto de invitados en el salón principal, Ichigo vestía un traje elegante azul oscuro que su padre le había prestado para la ocasión y que había tenido tiempo de planchar momentos antes de la hora que les habían indicado. Una vez que estuvieron la mayoría de invitados en la fiesta, la música de fondo paró y se anunció la llegada del anfitrión; todos voltearon para ver a los hermanos Kuchiki, quienes bajaban por las escaleras mientras recibían aplausos de la concurrencia, Byakuya vestía un traje formal como los que usualmente vestía; mientras que Rukia tenía puesto un vestido rosa pálido, largo de tiritas, con lazos color rosa oscuro y volados que hacían resaltar sus curvas, el cabello recogido de un lado con una hebilla en forma de Rosa del mismo color de las tiritas de vestido.

Una vez que llegaron al pie de las escaleras Byakuya saludo a los invitados en nombre suyo y de su hermana, deseándoles que pasen un agradable momento dentro del protocolo de actividades sociales de los juegos olímpicos y deseando los mejores triunfos para todos; una vez terminado su discurso inició la música y Byakuya prosiguió para incorporarse a la fiesta, mientras que Rukia fue llevada por Renji para incorporarse de igual manera en la fiesta; este gesto no paso desapercibido por Ichigo quien sin saber la razón exacta le resulto sumamente molesto y lo irrito de sobremanera.

La música era en su mayor parte clásica y los jóvenes no disfrutaban mucho de ella, no era una fiesta para bailar precisamente, aunque habían algunas parejas que lo hacían, pero el principal objetivo de la fiesta era entablar relaciones sociales, a Ichigo poco le importaba conocer gente a la que no entendería por no hablar el mismo idioma, y aunque sabía ingles no se le daba tan bien como para entretenerse conversando, permanecía a lado de Chad (a quien tampoco le gustaba conversar ni siquiera en su idioma natal), en frente de la ventana, a lado de la mesa de bocaditos; a Ichigo parecía entretenerle ver como interactuaba Rukia con los invitados siempre del brazo de Renji, lo cual le parecía extraño y enojoso, en verdad nunca se había preguntado por qué él vivía en la casa y cuál era la relación que tenía exactamente con ella, sabía que no era parte de la familia, ni era noble, pero tampoco era precisamente un empleado ni sirviente entonces que era? O quién era?

- Fruncir el seño aun más no hará que venga a saludarnos – dijo Chad quien se percato de la actitud de Ichigo.

- Y quien quiere saludarla, la vemos todos los días a toda hora, esta es una oportunidad de darse un descanso de esa odiosa familia y conocer gente nueva - dijo Ichigo sorbiendo un poco de su vaso de piña colada.

- Pues no te esfuerzas mucho por conocer gente nueva – dijo Uryū quien acababa de llegar con una copa de vino – más bien pareciera que te esfuerzas por confeccionar un vestido igual al de Kuchiki-san de tanto examinarla; la verdad hubiera quedado mejor con mas volados y encajes – terminó de decir mientras se acomodaba los lentes que tenían un brillo especial.

- Deja de decir tonterías Uryū y por cierto aun no te hago pagar por habernos puesto en esta mansión de locos – respondió Ichigo.

- Yo no te puse en ningún sitio, te advertí que no era un lugar para ti porque sabía lo que sentías por los Kuchiki – dijo Uryū en tono indignado e irritado a la vez – pero tu estúpido orgullo dominó tu pequeño cerebro y te metiste en la boca del lobo tu solo; aunque diría que ahora te sientes más cómodo no es así? – con un tono irónico en lo último, mirando primero a Ichigo y luego a Rukia, para volver su mirada hacia Ichigo-

- No sé de que hablas idiota, yo solo estoy disfrutando de las ventajas de vivir en esta mansión y entrenar todo lo que quiera con libertad y nada mas- haciendo énfasis en "nada".

- Sabes que Ichigo aburre escuchar tus tonterías, será mejor que invite a bailar a Inoue, no es cortés que un caballero deje a una dama sola sin bailar en una fiesta así- dicho esto Uryū se retiro en dirección a la chica de protuberantes atributos

- Yo iré al baño un momento – dijo Chad dejando solo a Ichigo quien observó como Renji era distraído por Tatsuki mientras Rukia se aproximaba a la mesa de bocaditos, y al escuchar la melodía que pusieron a continuación se volteó para observar como las parejas bailaba, se notaba en su rostro que le gustaría estar bailando también.

Al ver esto Ichigo fue movido por una fuerza desconocida, sin saber muy bien si fue por agradecimiento por lo que había hecho ella por él aquel día o si fueron las palabras de Uryū sobre caballerismo, se acercó a ella y extendió su mano hacia Rukia en signo de invitación para bailar, al ver esto ella solo se quedo paralizada viéndolo con ojos incrédulos; ante esto Ichigo simplemente tomo su mano y la jalo a la pista de baile.

Ambos se encontraban bailando "Fascinación"(#1) junto con diversas parejas en la pista de baile, de pronto Rukia observo que su hermano la veía y escapo de los brazos de Ichigo y se dirigió a los jardines seguida por él, entro en un jardín cercano a la mansión que parecía un mini laberinto que rodeaba una pileta en el centro; al llegar allí se quedo mirando al piso con los puños cerrados a lado de su cuerpo, algo ruborizada intentando que se le pasen todas las emociones que sentía en ese momento, escapando de ellas; pero fue entonces cuando sintió que su mano era nuevamente jalada con delicadeza y la obligaba a voltearse nuevamente.

Era Ichigo quien sin decir palabra alguna la invitó de esa manera a seguir bailando con él, esta vez la atrajo mas a sí mismo, como para impedir que se escapara por segunda vez; ninguno de los dos entendía lo que sucedía en esos momentos, ni porque actuaban así, pero sabían una sola cosa, lo estaban disfrutando. Sus ojos se encontraron y no pudieron despegar sus miradas, cuando Ichigo le dio una vuelta, al regresar de nuevo a sus brazos acerco su rostro un poco y le dijo – tus ojos … son … violeta- Rukia pensó –"que gran información señor obvio, jamás me hubiera dado cuenta si no me lo decías"; de pronto fue sacada de sus cavilaciones cuando no pudo encontrar la mirada color miel de Ichigo, lo único que pudo percibir en ese momento fueron los labios del chico sobre los suyos, y sin poder explicárselo a si misma accedió al beso cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de aquel momento que por instantes la hiso volar por sobre todo lo que la rodeaba en ese momento, robándole la razón.

La música terminó permanecieron unidos por unos momentos más, lentamente se separaron y abrieron los ojos para volver a encontrar sus miradas, después de un instante de magia, cayeron en cuenta de lo que había ocurrido y se separaron instantáneamente, Rukia se liberó del agarre del muchacho y salió corriendo del jardín, de regreso a la fiesta, aun ruborizada entro al baño para calmarse un poco, cualquiera fueran las circunstancias debía mantener una actitud calmada y digna de una Kuchiki, y seguir atendiendo a los invitados. Mientras que Ichigo se retiro a su habitación a pensar en lo que había sucedido y por qué había sucedido, sin volver a la fiesta en toda la noche.

El día siguiente se la pasaron evitándose y evitando miradas cuando no podían evadir encontrarse. Por la tarde Tatsuki se encontraba huyendo nuevamente de las manos de Orihime, que se había conocido mejor con la asistente de Tōshirō, Matsumoto y quien le había metido en la cabeza idear raras de formar un "club de las bellas" o algo así, e intentaban involucrarla en toda esa locura, por lo que recurrió nuevamente a la escusa que le había dado la vez anterior sobre el calentamiento especial; aunque le costó un poco convencer a Ichigo de ir al gimnasio, logró finalmente arrastrarlo mediante chantaje de divulgar que le ganaba siempre cuando peleaban, claro ella era la campeona de karate pero ser vencido por una mujer aunque sea bajo esas circunstancias era bastante humillante. Ichigo rogó al cielo que Rukia hubiera terminado ya su práctica en el gimnasio o que la fuera a iniciar mas tarde o mejor aun que estuviera muy cansada por la fiesta y no practicara en todo el día; pero el cielo no lo escuchó y al entrar al gimnasio fue a la primera persona que divisó.

Se encontraba nuevamente con su excéntrico entrenador quien buscaba sacarle un movimiento sumamente difícil en las barras asimétricas, el cual incluía una doble pirueta en el aire y caída con doble giro; Ichigo y Tatsuki empezaron su estiramiento en el suelo cuando se les unió Chad; estaban en lo suyo cuando escucharon – mira niña inútil si no lo vas a hacer perfecto no me sirve, deja de hacerme perder el tiempo y hazlo como si te importara, pequeña inútil – dijo gritando Mayuri Kurotsuchi mientras Rukia se levantaba del suelo; casi había logrado completar el ejercicio, lo único que le faltaba mejorar era el aterrizaje, al ver esto Ichigo enfureció y parándose violentamente, asumió nuevamente una postura de batalla y observo al entrenador con ojos entrecerrados y mirada de odio profundo; esta vez el gesto no solo no pasó desapercibido para Rukia, sino que Mayuri también se dio cuenta de ello y profiriendo una sonrisa diabólica hacia el chico, se acercó a Rukia, quien se dirigía a iniciar nuevamente el ejercicio, y la tomó violentamente del brazo lastimándola y provocando que ella emitiese un quejido; todo esto gatillo la violencia contenida en Ichigo quien empezó a dirigirse hacia ellos para iniciar una batalla – Hey tu engendro, suéltala!- dijo, mientras era esperado por la mirada lunática de Mayuri quien seguía sonriendo mientras veía como el chico se acercaba hacia ellos; pero fue detenido por Chad quien lo tomo de los hombros y lo trato de jalar hacia atrás, entonces llego Ishida y lo empujo por delante para ayudar a Chad a contenerlo mientras decía – no vale la pena Ichigo, solo te meterás en más problemas y a ella le ira peor que a ti créeme- haciendo fuerza para lograr hacer que retroceda.

- Escucha a tu amigo mocoso, no querrás enfrentarte a alguien como yo, no es así Rukia- dijo Mayuri mientras la soltaba violentamente como lanzando su brazo al suelo y volteándose para enfrentar de igual forma a Ichigo.

Fue entonces que entró Renji y dijo en voz alta – Byakuya-sama lo espera en su despacho Kurotsuchi –sama.

Sin voltear a verlo Mayuri se volvió a dirigir a Ichigo diciendo – Mejor habla con Abarai, el sabe de lo que estoy hablando – y volteando hacia atrás dijo con un tono desafiante – no es así Renji?- después se dirigió a la puerta – por hoy terminamos, espero que no me hagas perder el tiempo mañana mocosa – dicho esto despreció por la puerta.

Renji también lo veía con ojos de profundo odio y resentimiento; luego voltearon a ver a Rukia quien rápidamente recogió sus cosas y se dirigió a la puerta de salida – Estas bien?- pregunto Renji tratando de seguirla, pero se detuvo cuando Rukia le dijo – Estoy bien, déjame sola por favor - antes de desaparecer rápidamente por la puerta.

Continuará…

#1 Fascinación es el nombre de una vals muy hermoso compuesto por F.D. Marchetti,

**Personalmente debo confesar que es mi capitulo favorito hasta ahora ;)**

**IchiRuki por siempre!**

**Ahhh febrero inspira mucho, pero cuando no hay tiempo es difícil, trate de subir el capi antes pero el tiempo se me fue de las manos. **

**Nos vemos en el sexto capítulo, gracias por sus comentarios que no me dejan declinar para seguir con el fic.**

**Próximo capítulo: Luz de luna**

**PD: les recomiendo que escuchen la canción para darle un toque extra a la lectura de la historia XD**

**Respuestas a sus comentarios: vickyallyz, yiza ochibi-chan, Mayy Kia-chan, Etterna Fanel, blanca luna, Mikanji: gracias, por supuesto que continuare siempre que aun les guste mi humilde historia. Ghost iv paciencia, el fic aun no acaba y para saber detalles hay q leer desde el primer capítulo, gracias por leerlo.**

**Sayonara! Nos vemos en abril con suerte **


	6. Luz de luna

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, yo solo hago esta historia que me hace feliz , sin fines lucrativos, jeje**

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

_**'Pensamientos'**_

**Inspirada en el Ichiruki, en la canción del mismo título y en la peli "The Cutting Edge", nada me pertenece pero me inspira**

**CONCIERTO PARA DOS VOCES**

**Capítulo 6: Luz de luna**

– Estas bien?- pregunto Renji tratando de seguirla

– Estoy bien, déjame sola por favor –

Ichigo se encontraba pensando en su cama, no podía dormir, ya era tarde pero los recuerdos de lo sucedido ese día, combinados con los de la fiesta no lo dejaban tranquilo, se empezó a sentir desesperado, como ahogado en esa cama, en ese cuarto. Decidió salir de allí, se puso su remera y salió; después de caminar un rato, entro al gimnasio por la puerta que lo comunicaba con los jardines; al ingresar estaba completamente oscuro, pero la luz de la luna que se infiltraba por los grandes ventanales, permitía que visualizase ciertas formas; dentro de ellas las barras asimétricas donde siempre practicaba Rukia.

Se dirigió hacia ellas, paso su mano por uno de los parantes y se sentó en la lona que se encontraba debajo con las piernas cruzadas, miro al techo y cerró los ojos por un momento; empezó a recordar los sucesos de aquel día y como el maltrato que recibió Rukia ese día por parte de su entrenador parecía sorprender a todos los habitantes de la mansión ajenos a su mundo; pero sin embargo no parecía sorprender a quienes la conocían, ya que aquel sujeto Renji, a quien aún no lograba descifrar ni quién era ni las intensiones que tenía en esa familia, cosa que lo perturbaba bastante, parecía haber presenciado la misma escena en una ocasión anterior, pero al parecer no pudo hacer nada al respecto; pero lo que más le disgustaba era que el tal Kuchiki sometiera a su propia hermana, a quien se supone debería proteger, a semejante tortura solo para ganar una medalla, solo para tener un reconocimiento mas en nombre de su familia, recordó con furor aquello que Tōshirō dijo el momento del incidente: "No sé cómo su Kuchiky-sama, permite que la trate así, creo que para él es más importante una medalla de oro y el prestigio de su familia que el bienestar de su propia hermana"; al decirlo pudo percibir un cierto tono de resignación, como si el mismo Kuchiki a pesar de consejos se hubiera empeñado en hacerle la vida miserable poniéndole como entrenador a Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

El jamás en la vida permitiría que tratasen de esa manera a sus hermanas menores, estaría dispuesto a sacrificarlo todo por ellas en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, sin embargo este tipo, era frio como el hielo y ponía en primer lugar la estabilidad económica al bienestar familiar; sin embargo ella no parecía ser así, aunque se mostrase fuerte y dura, vio a través de sus acciones como algo parecía quebrarse en su interior ese día.

Estando en el mismo mundo del deporte que ella sabía que lo más importante para destacarse por sobre otros era el talento puro que tenia cada uno y no el entrenamiento que por más que fuese excelente no podría opacar el brillo de un verdadero diamante, una bella joya que opacaba todo lo que la rodeaba con solo entrar en una habitación; -"espera" – se dijo a sí mismo – "en qué momento pase a sentir compasión por una pobre niña rica a sentir que era un diamante resplandeciente y sobre todo bella?"-, pues no era fea y la verdad tenía un gran atractivo que no radicaba principalmente en su físico, sino que sobrepasaba lo común, aunque al principio era una reverenda molestia, y pensó en cierto momento matarla a ella y a su hermano, ahora todo había cambiado, sin saberlo los acontecimientos previos le habían hecho dar cuenta que no era una mala persona, sino que más bien parecía representar un papel que poco le iba, y que escondía un ser dulce y frágil, una personalidad fuerte pero a la vez compasiva que la llevó a curarlo aquel día y a tratarlo del modo en que lo hiso y que a su vez lo llevo a él a perder el sentido del tiempo y del espacio para besarla; - "no puedo creer que la haya besado, que me pasa porque me resulta tan interesante, seductora, porque no puedo sacármela de la cabeza"-

Ichigo permanecía en sus cavilaciones y pasaba una mano por su desordenado cabello inmerso en su propio mundo; hasta que sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el ruido que escuchó de la puerta del gimnasio que comunicaba con la mansión al abrirse intempestivamente, al principio solo escucho pasos apresurados que ingresaban al recinto; pero luego pudo distinguir la figura de una persona que ingresaba corriendo y escuchó un sollozo mientras se dirigía rápidamente a las graderías, las cuales terminaban en los ventanales del gimnasio que comunicaban con el techo del mismo.

- "Rukia" – pensó casi por instinto mientras se incorporaba con un poco de dificultad disponiéndose a perseguirla.

No se atrevió a gritar su nombre para llamarla, pero la siguió por las graderías, y la perdió al llegar al final de estas, volteó a la derecha y luego a la izquierda, y logro distinguir unas escaleras que llevaban hacia el techo del gimnasio, de pronto su acelerada mente pensó lo peor:

- "Oh no, esa no es la solución, vamos Rukia que estas pensando" –mientras subía por las escaleras para evitar que ocurriera algún desastre.

Al llegar no logró ver a nadie, caminó un poco más, preocupado por lo que pudiera haber ocurrido y antes de que pudiera gritar su nombre oyó un sollozo, volteó y divisó una sombra sentada al borde del tejado; se acercó un poco más y logro distinguir a Rukia sentada con las piernas colgando hacia el vacío y llorando sonoramente; se acercó más y sin tocarla pero alcanzándole una mano gritó: - NO LO HAGAS PORFAVOR!, saltar NO es la solución a tus problemas, yo te ayudare pero por favor ven conmigo … -

- No voy a saltar idiota – dijo Rukia mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas que caían por su rostro, luego volteó a verlo y se paro en el borde, completamente segura de su posición, no parecía tener intensiones de saltar, ni miedo del lugar en el que se encontraba, en parte era lógico debido a la actividad que realizaba.

- Ah … no? – dijo nerviosamente – e..e..entonces ven conmigo por favor- acercándose mas a ella aun con la mano extendida y dando pasos cortos y cautelosos para alcanzarla.

- Solo quiero estar sola, déjame por favor, quiero llorar tranquila sin que nadie me moleste! – le reclamó Rukia mientras las lagrimas volvían a brotar de sus ojos – solo quisiera vivir mi propia vida sin tener que estar a la expectativa de los demás, sentir por una vez sin tener que reprimir mis emociones, déjame y vete – le reclamó mientras se llevaba las manos al rostro para cubrirlo y no sentir vergüenza de que la viera llorar, a pesar de lo que le había dicho en ella aún permanecían las viejas costumbres que desde pequeña le habían inculcado; el ser una muñequita perfecta en todo sentido, incapaz de -molestar a otros con cosas tan banales como las emociones- como tantas veces le había recriminado su hermano en el pasado, sin importar que su alma estuviera desgarrándose, debía siempre conservar la compostura, tal y como lo hiso aquella vez; de pronto sintió como era rodeada por los brazos de Ichigo, quien la abrazaba en silencio.

Por un momento se quedo estupefacta, sintiendo como el calor de su abrazo sobrepasaba un simple contacto de consuelo, sino que hacía entrar en ella un sentimiento de confort que no necesitaba de explicaciones y que al principio le pareció un recuerdo lejano, casi olvidado, que poco a poco volvía a ella y que la hacía "humana" de nuevo; poco después se sintió más a gusto como para pasar sus brazos por debajo de los de él y devolverle el abrazo mientras sollozaba con fuerza y dejaba salir todo el dolor que llevaba dentro; entretanto Ichigo pasaba su mano a lo largo de su cabello mientras le decía en tono indulgente – Shhhh… ya paso, todo estará bien shhh.-

Después de unos minutos de quedarse abrazados, Rukia se calmó y elevó su rostro para encontrar al de Ichigo, se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por un momento y después Ichigo inclino su cabeza hacia abajo para besarla; esta vez el beso no fue como el anterior; esta vez empezó dulce y temeroso, para después ir profundizándose y haciéndose más exigente y pasional, llevándolos a una intrusión en la boca del otro para realizar una exploración seguida por una batalla por el dominio con la lengua, hasta que el aire se les terminaba y tras recuperarse brevemente volvían a iniciar aquel placentero contacto.

Estuvieron así por algunos minutos, hasta que el cansancio de aquella noche tan llena de emociones los sometió, se sentaron cerca del vidrio del techo observando el horizonte y el cielo, aun abrazados y acurrucados, para sopesar el frio del amanecer, permanecieron en un estado calmo y apacible, sin hablar, sin dar explicaciones. Se quedaron sentados y abrazados en ese lugar hasta que los primeros rayos de sol aparecieron por las colinas que se visualizaban en el horizonte, cambiando los colores del cielo; se incorporaron y aun resistentes a terminar tan prodigioso momento, Ichigo tomo con sus manos el rostro de Rukia para proferirle una caricia mas, rosando sus labios con los de ella en un tierno beso que le indicaba el término de una noche especial, pero el inicio de un día que podría traerles muchas sorpresas agradables.

La tomo de la mano y antes de empezar a bajar la detuvo de golpe: - Por qué?- pregunto inesperadamente, dejándola pasmada y sin saber que decir, ante esto, él aclaró: -por qué ya no soy una gentuza imbécil y mediocre, porque me besaste – dijo mientras la volteaba para que lo viera a los ojos.

- Tal vez sea por la misma razón que ya no soy una enana arrogante y engreída para ti- dijo mientras lo miraba desafiante – o tal vez sea porque decidí darte otra oportunidad, gracias al consejo de tus amiguitas Tatsuki e Inoue – volteando nuevamente en dirección a la puerta, antes de entrar giró nuevamente para enfrentarlo – o tal vez, porque no me gusta juzgar a la gente basándome únicamente en la primera impresión – diciendo esto en voz desafiante, cambio su tono a uno más agudo y agregó – me has sorprendido Kurosaki-kun, no sabía que eras tan interesante – dijo mientras bajaba hacia el gimnasio.

- Y esto que aun no me conoces del todo, puedo llegar a ser una verdadera caja de pandora enana – siguiendo a la muchacha y recibiendo un golpe al llegar abajo.

- No me llames así ten más respeto idiota – le recrimino.

- Puede que ya no piense que eres una arrogante y engreída, pero definitivamente eres una enana – dicho esto empezó a correr, iniciando una divertida carrera, que bueno ya sabemos quien ganó obviamente, no en vano estaban ahí.

Continuará…

**IchiRuki por siempre!**

**Lamento muchísimo la demora es el colmo que suba el capi a eestas alturas del mes, ha sido uno de los mas ocupados hasta ahora pero trate de hacer lo posible para poder terminarlo antes de mayo. Nos volveremos a ver en el septimo capítulo, espero que pronto, gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Sayonara!**


	7. Chapter 7: Nocturno

**Bleach y sus personajes pertenecen a Kubo Tite, yo solo hago esta historia que me hace feliz , sin fines lucrativos, jeje**

**Simbología:**

**-blablabla…-diálogos**

**'Pensamientos'**

**Inspirada en el Ichiruki, en la canción del mismo título y en la peli "the cutting edge", nada me pertenece pero me inspira**

**CONCIERTO PARA DOS VOCES**

**Capitulo 7: Nocturno**

Aquel día transcurrió un tanto extraño para los residentes de la mansión, faltaban cuatro días para las semifinales e Ichigo se veía sumamente distraído, había tropezado con varias vallas y casi se choca con dos muros cuando caminaba por la mansión, al menos su velocidad no había sido afectada, parecía que le hubieran puesto alas en los pies en lugar de zapatillas.

Por otro lado, Rukia no estaba en mejores condiciones, había caído varias veces de las barras, el que cayera de por si era algo extraño, pero tantas veces indicaba que "algo" estaba pasando, de la misma manera su desempeño en el potro fue afectado, ya que no podía aterrizar de manera correcta, al menos su esquizofrénico entrenador no estaba allí o de seguro la mataba o se mataba el mismo de un aneurisma solo del puro coraje. Lo más extraño fueron las horas de comida, cuando Ichigo y Rukia compartían de cuando en cuando miradas y se ruborizaban, discretamente, pero aun así no pasaron desapercibidos, sin contar que después desaparecían misteriosamente para reaparecer algo abochornados; eso sí, nunca se hablaron ni mantuvieron contacto alguno, por lo menos delante del resto, lo que lo hacía más sospechoso, ya que se supone que el día anterior Ichigo se encontraba más que dispuesto a matar a Mayuri por tratar de esa manera a Rukia, al menos algo de compañerismo debería haber entre esos dos, pero en todo el día no intercambiaron palabra alguna.

Aquella noche Ichigo se revolvía en su cama mucho más inquieto que la noche anterior, no dejaba de pensar en ella, de recordar los besos compartidos, las caricias que le otorgaban su suave piel, el calor de su cuerpo, el sabor de sus labios, el olor de su pelo; lo atormentaba no poder saber si estaba pensando en él como pensaba él en ella, si lo que estaba sucediendo era solo una mala jugada de sus hormonas adolescentes o era algo más.

Frustrado por aquellos pensamientos, y ya bien entrada la noche, decidió levantarse, observo su reloj, eran las 3:30 de la mañana, y se dirigió a la ventana desde donde se observaba la mansión y podía visualizar la habitación de Rukia, con el pequeño balcón que daba al jardín, las luces de la mansión estaban completamente apagadas, lo que significaba que todos deberían estar durmiendo, incluso ella – "o no?"-.

Salió al jardín, canino casi sin rumbo algún trayecto y se paró en frente de la mansión, para ser más específicos frente al balcón de Rukia, para mirar de nuevo aquella habitación; -"si tan solo pudiera verla una vez más, solo ver su rostro antes de dormir"- pensaba mientras recorría con la mirada la columna que se encontraba por debajo del balcón, al fijarse bien, no era tan complicado subir, con un poco de maña lograría llegar hasta el balcón y con suerte la vería dormir en su habitación, solo eso quería verla una vez más, era como si hubiese probado algún tipo de droga y no lograra quitarse la ansiedad de volverla a consumir, sufriendo un grave síndrome de abstinencia su no lo conseguía.

Observó con cuidado el reto que tenía frente suyo y después de planificar mentalmente una rápida estrategia, habilidosamente logró subir por la columna del balcón, apoyándose en las decoraciones que la rodeaban y que le daban ese toque de elegancia que caracterizaba la fastuosa decoración de la mansión entera; a pesar que perdió el equilibrio varias veces y casi se cayó hasta en dos oportunidades, finalmente logro llegar al balcón, salto la barandilla y vio a través de la puerta de vidrio la transparente cortina que adornaba la habitación, se acercó para ver si podía percibir algo y lo único que pudo divisar fue una habitación enorme y en el centro una cama grande con dosel y tela de gasa que caía por los costados; de pronto una sombra se paró de la cama; mientras más se acercaba pudo distinguir la pequeña figura de Rukia quien al llegar al ventanal, lo abrió; estaba vestida con un camisón de seda adornado con delicadas cintas rosas en forma de lazo.

Ambos se miraron por un momento sin pronunciar palabra alguna, era como si pudieran habla con los ojos, la mezcla de violeta con miel bastaba para saber lo que sus corazones anhelaban.

- Qué haces aquí- pregunto ella en suave vox.

- Tu sabes para que vine - Ichigo dio un paso adentro y lentamente subió el dorso de sus manos por el contorno de los brazos de Rukia sintiendo la delicada piel que tanto anhelaba sentir; ante esto ella sintió un temblor que recorría su cuerpo de pies a cabeza; lentamente recorrió la piel expuesta de arriba abajo, donde dirigió sus manos hasta su pequeña cintura, aferrándose a esta para atraerla hacia sí mismo.

- N no espera, - murmuro Rukia mientras empujaba su pecho con una mano – esto es, … no crees que vamos muy rápido?.

- Si lo creo- dijo él dándole una sonrisa sugerente – ente esto ella se empinó y se aferró a su cuello para fundirse en un profundo beso que les nubló por completo la conciencia, iniciando como una tierna caricia que entremezclaba sus alientos y lentamente se profundizaba volviéndose más pasional y anhelante; explorando completamente la húmeda cavidad, que los llevaba por una montaña rusa de sensaciones placenteras y a la vez sensibles.

Lentamente se separaron, casi exigiéndose a sí mismos el perder aquel deleitable contacto; se miraron nuevamente a los ojos, aun abochornados por aquel beso; y como si fuera un autómata Ichigo la tomo entre sus brazos levantándola, y sin perder el contacto visual y se dirigió hacia el lecho donde minutos antes reposaba Rukia, cuidadosamente la deposito sobre las desordenadas sabanas y se recostó a su lado. Ella tomo el rostro de ichigo y lo acaricio con una mano atrayéndolo hacia si reiniciando el increíble contacto que habían tenido hasta hace unos instantes.

Sus manos y sus dedos empezaron a vagar por las suaves líneas de su piel, mientras ella acariciaba la piel de su definido torso y abdomen que ya había sido liberado de la camiseta que lo cubría, al mismo tiempo que él descendía sus besos desde su boca hacia su cuello y posteriormente la delicada piel de sus pechos, logrando que ella se estremeciera y al mismo tiempo dejara salir un suave gemido.

El esplendor la luna llena que se asomaba por el balcón iluminaba tenuemente la habitación y una ligera corriente de aire entró sigilosa haciendo elevar las cortinas, mientras los jóvenes disfrutaban el contacto que el calor de su piel, ahora completamente descubierta de ambos, les ofrecía. Sus lenguas se examinaban en múltiples intervalos, intercambiando el sabor de uno y del otro, mientras sus manos exploraban en toda su magnitud la perfecta anatomía que ambos poseían, resaltando la femineidad y masculinidad de sus cuerpos. Su corazón latía con una frecuencia más elevada de lo normal, a pesar de que los eran deportistas y estaban acostumbrados a este fenómeno, en esta ocasión sentían que el corazón se les iba a salir del pecho.

El silencio de la noche era perturbado por sonidos pasionales provenientes de la agitada actividad que ahora realizaban los deportistas, entremezclando jadeos, gemidos, ruidos de libación, e inhalaciones profundas que invadieron la habitación. Ambos sentían que era lo correcto, algo que debiera ser, todo rastro de duda, de cordura que les indicaba que iban demasiado rápido para dos personas que prácticamente se estaban conociendo, se esfumaba cuando volvían a mirarse a los ojos, era como si todo lo que estuviera pasando estaba destinado, la particular forma de conocerse les indicaba que no era un simple azar, era mucho más lo que los unía, en el poco tiempo que llevaban de conocerse, adecuadamente, se percataron de cierto detalle, sus personalidades encajaban perfectamente como piezas de un puzzle, al igual que sus cuerpos lo hacían en este momento. Todo lo que los llevo a ese momento sucedió de una forma tan extraordinaria que parecía irreal.

Los besos, caricias y roces que se otorgaban empezaban a hacerse insuficientes, provocando en ellos una necesidad de unión mucho mayor; instintivamente Ichigo reajusto su cuerpo para ubicarse entre las piernas de ella, mientras que tímidamente apartaba sus piernas para otorgarle al muchacho más comodidad; su erguida masculinidad fue colocada en la entrada de la chica, continuó proveyéndola de besos y caricias y lentamente se fue introduciendo en ella; mientras que se aferraba fuertemente a su espalda y ahogaba un agudo chillido producto de la intromisión al centro virgen de la muchacha; poco a poco dejo que se adaptara a su nuevo huésped saliendo y entrando lentamente, entretanto disfrutaban del roce, del fervor y de la pasión. Repitiendo el movimiento, una y otra vez, sin detenerse, hasta que sintió los movimientos acompasados de la pelvis de su compañera que le indicaban que estaba lista para iniciar un ritmo más vertiginoso, y así lo hicieron, sintiendo como con cada embestida la respiración se hacía mas y mas agitada, el contacto más y más necesario, y la frecuencia más y más rápida.

Las fuertes y violentas embestidas hacían que Rukia temblara espasmódicamente; sus uñas hincaron la espalda de Ichigo mientras sentía como sus músculos internos comprimían enérgicamente su masculinidad; y de no ser por el oportuno beso que ahogó su sonoro gemido, la mansión entera se hubiera enterado de lo que ocurría en esa habitación en esos momentos; la estrechez y calor que el cuerpo de Rukia le proporcionaban tensaron su cuerpo y estalló en un intenso éxtasis que dejó escapar un gruñido al sentir que su carga era vaciada dentro del vientre de la muchacha que aun sentía los espasmos de las últimas secuelas de su propio orgasmo.

Ambos se dejaron caer lánguidamente sobre el lecho que compartían, agotados, extasiados y complacidos; después se acomodaron en un abrazo dejando la cabeza de Rukia sobre el pecho de Ichigo para que ambos entraran en un profundo y plácido sueño que les otorgaba la ahora tranquila y silenciosa noche.

Ichigo sintió como la luz de los primeros rayos de sol iluminaban su rostro, acostumbrados a levantarse temprano todos los días, Rukia también se estremeció aun en sus brazos despertando de su sueño, ambos se miraron aun abrazados, después de un momento de reflexionar en la situación en la que se encontraban, sonrieron y se otorgaron un cálido y suave beso.

- Mmmm… nunca había dormido tan bien – dijo Ichigo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Rukia y le otorgaba una dulce sonrisa.

- Yo también me siento muy bien contigo, desearía estar así por siempre – dijo la muchacha mientras con su mano acercaba el rostro de él al suyo para otorgarle otro beso, esta vez paso se ser suave al principio, para volverse mas ansioso e iniciar una batalla dentro de sus cavidades que empezó a despertar en ellos aquellas sensaciones que la noche anterior los habían llevado a la situación que se encontraban ahora.

Sus acciones los estaban dirigiendo nuevamente a un sendero de excitación cuando Rukia cambió su posición y se coloco encima de Ichigo a horcajadas permitiendo que éste divagara con sus manos por el cuerpo de ella; de pronto escucharon golpes que llamaban en su puerta.

Toc, toc, toc…

Como quejándose Rukia levantó la cabeza interrumpiendo el apasionado beso y respondió al llamado – Ya desperté Sebastián, hoy estoy muy cansada, podrás traerme el desayuno por favor?- dijo mientras que al igual que Ichigo miraba a la puerta. – Eso nos dará el tiempo suficiente, generalmente me da tiempo para bañarme y alistarme antes de entrar; además debe evitar que lo vean subiéndome el desayuno a la cama y eso lo retardará aun mas.

- Eres una enana engreída – dijo Ichigo divertido mientras volvía a acercar su rostro para besarla nuevamente, esta vez introduciendo su lengua de manera lasciva en su cavidad.

De pronto se escuchó que volvieron a tocar la puerta y que del otro lado se escuchó casi susurrando una voz– No soy Sebastián Rukia, soy Renji – al escuchar esto interrumpieron de golpe el beso - me alegra que estés despierta, necesito hablar contigo solo será un momento -.

- N… no puedo recibirte Renji, hablaremos más tarde – dijo Rukia nerviosa mientras tensaba su cuerpo e Ichigo la miraba con el seño fruncido.

- Es urgente por favor, permíteme pasar – respondió insistentemente el muchacho del otro lado de la puerta.

- E…es que no estoy vestida aun llevo pijamas – respondió mientras se bajaba de la cama jalando consigo las sabanas para cubrir su desnudez.

- Solo ponte una bata ya estoy acostumbrado a verte así, por favor debe ser ahora, sino no podremos volver a tratar este tema – volvió a responder Renji mientras que Rukia buscaba frenéticamente su ropa y arrojaba la de Ichigo a la cama para que se la pusiese.

- Esta bien, espera un momento quieres, no entres aún por favor – volvió a responder Rukia ya casi vestida buscando borrar todo rastro de sospecha de lo que sucedió.

Ichigo se paró de la cama con los pantalones puestos y su camiseta en una mano, se acercó a ella quien en esos momentos recogía sus pantaletas del piso para tratar de ponérselas, cuando Ichigo se lo impidió tomándole de una mano y susurrándole cerca al oído – Que diablos quiere ese tipo contigo?, porque cree que puede venir a estas horas a hablar a solas y cómo es que ya está acostumbrado a verte en bata? – dijo con el seño aún mas fruncido, si era posible, y casi colorado de la ira.

- Shhhh… te va a escuchar, te lo explicare todo después ahora vete por favor – respondió Rukia con voz bajita mientras lo empujaba hacia el ventanal para que se fuera.

Ichigo volteó y volvió a ingresar en la habitación muy enojado – No me voy a ir hasta que me expliques que clase de relación tienes con ese hombre, quien es para ti? – dijo esta vez con un susurro mas audible y señalándola con el dedo índice.

- Shhhh…. estás loco? te puede oír idiota, la puerta no tiene seguro, puede entrar y encontrarte aquí! – susurro Rukia mientras lo volvía a empujar hacia la ventana, esta vez con más fuerza logrando hacerlo salir completamente al balcón.

- Me debes una explicación! – declaró Ichigo y le quito las pantaletas que aun llevaba en la mano Rukia, y rápidamente se dispuso a bajar hacia el jardín del mismo modo que subió la noche anterior, si tan solo pudiera recordarlo.

Rukia no pudo hacer nada para evitarlo por lo que entro a la habitación a terminar de borrar las "huellas del delito", ponerse la bata y abrir la puerta. Mientras que Ichigo trataba de descender por el muro por el cual subió; llegando a la mitad y cayendo el resto de camino, alcanzando el piso de manera torpe sobre su trasero, felizmente debajo de él había pasto, de pronto percibió una sombra y cuando levantó los ojos vio la silueta de un hombre alto de cabellos oscuros, una mano extendida y escuchó la voz serena de un hombre.

- Te ayudo a levantarte?...

**Continuara…**

**Primero quiero pedir disculpas por la demora taaan larga, fue un año complicado y no pude continuar, espero que en esta época de calma pueda terminar este fic, casi llega a su fin espero no descepcionarlos, tratare de subir el siguiente capi lo más antes posible. Dicho esto: fue muuuuuy difícil hacer este capítulo, espero que no esté tan mal, trataré de mejorar en lo posterior, claro está con su permiso en los comentarios .**

**Referencias:**

**#Nocturno – Chopin**

**#Cap anterior: Beethoven - Moonlight sonata**

**Próximo capítulo: ****Cuídate del pasado****: las personas se empiezan a dar cuenta de la relación prohibida que se ha formado entre los dos deportistas, el pasado los separa.**


End file.
